An online merchant may provide a large number of products for sale to customers over the Internet. Customers may access information regarding the available products through a World Wide Web (“Web”) site provided by the online merchant. Such a Web site may include Web pages with product information needed by a customer to identify and purchase a particular product, such as a description of the product, an image of the product, product specifications, the price and availability of the product, and a mechanism for initiating a purchase of the product.
In order to provide a high quality customer experience, the Web pages of an online merchant's Web site must be quickly delivered and displayed to customers. Various factors, however, may prevent Web pages from being quickly delivered and displayed. For example, most Web sites transmit Web pages to a customer device only in response to a request for a Web page, such as in response to a user selecting a hyperlink corresponding to the Web page. Depending upon the network bandwidth and latency to the customer's device, there may be a noticeable delay between the time the customer selects the hyperlink and the time the corresponding Web page is displayed to the customer. Additionally, the processing and/or storage capabilities of the customer device may be limited. This may be true, for instance, for portable client devices such as smartphones and tablet computing devices. These and other factors may prevent Web pages from being delivered and displayed to visitors to an e-commerce Web site in an efficient manner.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the disclosure made herein is presented.